


Seven Words

by KillianJones32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, deamus through the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: Taking a look at Dean and Seamus's friendship through their years at Hogwarts right up to the battle of Hogwarts.





	Seven Words

Their first year is **excitement** because they’ve both found not only a friend, but a best friend. 

Both were nervous before September 1st, Seamus was because going to school in another country where he didn’t know anyone was nerve-wrecking even if he’d never admit it to anyone. 

Dean was anxious because what if all the pureblood and half-blood children already knew each other from some form of wizard primary school and he was left alone? 

But then they sat in the same compartment, ran to catch the same boat across the lake, were sorted into the same house and dorms and there was no getting rid of each other then. 

The excitement grew less and less as school wore on and the thrill of magic classes soon wore off but it still came back in little moments, and always around each other. 

It was when Seamus waited for Dean by the door to the dorms in the mornings. Because Dean takes long showers every single morning while Seamus is up and ready in five minutes as he’s obsessed with the Hogwarts breakfast. 

It’s in class when Dean slides over his parchment to Seamus so he can take down his notes from their professor. Seamus is a slow writer and often isn’t able to write down everything the professor says but Dean is fast, neat and always knows when Seamus needs his help and offers it to him without complaint.

Deamus in second year is **protective**. 

Seamus lies in bed unable to sleep, too restless and distressed over the heir of Slytherin and if they’ll petrify Dean like the other muggleborn students. 

He knows Harry isn’t really the heir he truly does but that little taunting voice in his head that comes alive at 2am says what if he is? 

Hours pass and he still can’t sleep and it continues day after day so one night he goes to Dean’s bed, staying just for a minute to make sure he’s okay and then he goes back to his own bed. The third night Dean wakes, Seamus whispers out multiple apologises but Dean simply pulls back the duvet and says he’s okay but if it makes Seamus feel better, he can stay with him tonight. 

Seamus blushes but silently gets in, the next night Dean sneaks into his bed after the others fall asleep. They don’t talk about it but it makes both of them feel better. 

During the day Dean reads up in the library and asks his professors if whatever is doing this can petrify half-bloods. The professors frown at him and assure him they’ll protect him every way they can, saying he shouldn’t feel any less protected because the half-bloods and purebloods aren’t being targeted. 

Dean shakes his head and says that’s not the problem, it’s just Seamus is always with him and Dean knows he could be petrified and that’s okay, he can be prepared for that but he doesn’t know what he’d do if this thing petrifies the wrong person, half-blood instead of muggleborn, Seamus instead of Dean. 

By third year their friendship is **unwavering**. 

It’s late nights whispering over the mystery that is Sirius Black in each other’s beds, giggling when one of the other boys grunts at them to shut up and go to sleep. 

They learn about each other’s pasts, more than they ever did. Seamus tells Dean about his fragile relationship with his father and how he sometimes hates going back home for Christmas and summer breaks. 

Dean admits more about his own father, Seamus knew he wasn’t in Dean’s life but Dean tells him the full story, how he never knew his father, how he ran away before he was born and he’ll never know if he was a wizard or not. 

Seamus suggests looking Dean’s father up in the library, they could see if he’s a wizard and then find him so Dean could meet him. Dean turns away from him and looks up at the ceiling and says he’s not sure he wants to find him. Why should he go looking for him if he never even wanted him? Seamus doesn’t say anything but he takes his hand in his and squeezes once and Dean knows even though he doesn’t completely understand, Seamus is there for him.

**Happiness** is the main word to describe them in their fourth year. 

Starting before it even began before the quidditch world cup with Seamus arriving at Dean’s doorstop with his mother. He was dressed in his finest muggle clothes, dark jeans, a t-shirt and a chequered shirt.

He asks Dean’s mother and step father with fidgeting hands if Dean can come with him to the quidditch world cup, explaining how big the event is in the wizarding world and how Ireland’s playing and it was really, really hard to get tickets so it’d be great if Dean could come. 

Dean’s mum smiles, saying of course he can go. Dean and Seamus high-fiving each other and they were so thrilled that they were unable to stop grinning for weeks. 

Before the match begins, Seamus wraps Dean up in one of his old Ireland scarves, Dean murmuring how he doesn’t really need one because it’s not cold and maybe he’s rooting for Bulgaria. Seamus widening his eyes and tackling him onto the ground until they’re both laughing and Dean begs for mercy, insisting that he was only joking. 

That night, once Seamus’s mum has safely apparated them home, they stay up cracking jokes and telling unrealistic horror stories to make the other laugh and forget about what they’d seen only a few hours before. 

Lavender asks Seamus to the Yule Ball that year and Seamus says yes because he can’t think of a good enough reason to say no but Lavender ends up spending the whole night comforting Parvati which actually works out in Seamus’s favour.

He gets to spend the whole night dancing with Dean, who insists Seamus has two left feet but neither care much and the night is way better than Seamus thought it would be. 

In fact he’s not sure when he last felt happier.

In fifth year, things become **difficult**. 

Seamus mentions to Dean on the train that his mother doesn’t believe Harry’s story has grown to loathe Dumbledore and that’s all she talked about all summer and that maybe she has a point because he doesn’t know why the Daily Prophet and the Ministry lie and Dean’s shocked. 

The tension in the dorms now is almost as bad as last year when Ron and Harry weren’t speaking but when that happened the others tried to keep out of it. But now Harry and Seamus won’t acknowledge each other. Ron’s annoyed at Seamus. Neville talks to both of them and has always been closer with Seamus but knows he’s wrong about this. And Dean will always be by Seamus’s side but knows this isn’t right. 

Dean tells Seamus about the D.A. a few months after he joins, unable to keep the secret from his best friend any longer and they’ve their first fight.

Dean thought it would be because Seamus would think he was siding with Harry but that’s not why Seamus is upset or angry. He’s annoyed because it took so long for Dean to tell him and he thought they told each other everything. 

They don’t talk for a week; Dean attends D.A. meetings but is lost in his own head and can’t concentrate. Seamus spends most of his time in the library, reading the Daily Prophet but also the Quibbler and then some non-biased newspapers and magazines to try and understand what actually happened with Harry and if Dumbledore can be trusted. 

He apologises to Harry shortly after that, hoping he knows how much he really means it and asks if he can join the D.A. 

Dean’s stunned when he sees Seamus at the next meeting. Seamus walks over to him slowly and asks timidly, “You think you can help me catch up?” 

Nodding and smiling, Dean gives him a quick hug and just like that everything’s back to normal. 

Their friendship turns **distant** in sixth year. 

The summer beforehand, Seamus receives the same amount of letters as always from Dean, instead now of asking how Seamus was doing or telling stories of his younger sisters, he would talk about how pretty Ginny Weasley’s hair is or if Seamus thought Ron would be pissed if he started dating her properly. 

Seamus soon found out that it didn’t annoy him because he didn’t care or because Dean seemed less interested in him now but because he just hated Dean talking about someone else the way Seamus thinks about Dean. 

Never letting himself dwell much on that, Seamus pretends everything is fine, briefly answering Dean’s questions on Ginny in his letters before talking about something else. 

Things are pretty normal when they go back to school, other than the war going on outside the castle walls but Seamus can’t even focus on that, he can’t focus on the war or school work, all he can think about is why Dean’s so obsessed with Ginny Weasley. 

Of course she’s pretty and popular and it seems like all of the boys in the school love her except for Seamus. She’s really nice and Seamus has hung out with her a handful of times and they got along well but that doesn’t mean Dean has to talk about her all the time. 

When winter creeps up on them, Dean starts spending less and less time with Seamus, suddenly he’s ready for breakfast before Seamus and saying he’ll meet Seamus down in the great hall, leaving Seamus half-dressed in the dorms with an empty pit in his stomach that’s not from hunger. He still walks with Seamus out of every class but then he rushes off so he can meet Ginny in some dark corridor after hers. 

It’s not so bad, Dean’s happy and Seamus spends more time with Neville who Seamus values as a really close friend but he’s...he’s just not Dean, Seamus has always thought of Dean as more but then again that’s exactly the problem. 

They still spend time together but it’s not the same, the months drag on and Dean’s fights with Ginny get worse, Seamus spends almost all of his time with Neville and once Dean and Ginny break up, Seamus can’t even be relieved because Dean’s upset.

It’s a week later when Dean sneaks into Seamus’s bed and asks if he can stay there for the night. He’s a lot taller now than when they used to do this, even though Seamus hasn’t grown since fourth year but Seamus lets him in anyway. 

They put up silencing charms they’ve learned in the past few years and when Dean apologises for being so distant this year, Seamus forgives him and bites back from saying too much. 

Seventh year is **unbearable** because the other isn’t there. 

Dean’s running for his life in unknown forests that all look the same, tears falling as he burns drawings of Seamus that he creates along the way because if anyone captures him and sees them, they’ll target Seamus who is so easy to find in Hogwarts. 

Seamus taking every unforgivable curse and punch and jinx he gets, uncaring of how it’s affecting his body and mental state because he doesn’t regret standing up to those death eaters or protecting innocent first years.

But when he goes back to the dorm and sees Dean’s empty bed, tears spring to his eyes every single time. 

When Seamus sees Dean come through the portrait hole in the room of requirement, he feels like he can finally breathe for the first time all year, running into Dean’s open arms he stays there even as the others talk around them.

Dean whispers words of apologies, reassurances and love in his ear but Seamus’s hearing has been pretty poor since an incident with the Carrows around Easter so he just nods, knowing they can talk properly later. 

After the battle, Dean’s the one who kisses Seamus and if it wasn’t for Dean’s hand resting on his back, Seamus is sure he would have fallen down, partly due to the numerous gashes on his legs, partly due to shock. 

Dean pulls away, eyes wide with worry but Seamus just smiles and says what he always knew was true since the first moment they met,

“I love you” 

Dean pulls him into a gentle hug and kisses the top of his head, repeating the words back to him and they stay like that for a few minutes, surrounded by rubble and grief but letting themselves live in their love for just a little while longer before they deal with everything else. 

They’ve waited long enough after all.


End file.
